1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectacle lens selection system and a spectacle lens selection method for selecting spectacle lenses the most suitable for an individual.
2. Related Art
As the spectacle lens there can be cited progressive-power lens beside the single focus lens. The progressive-power lens has a distance-portion area having the refractivity (dioptric power) dealing with the distance vision on the upper portion and a near-portion area having the refractivity dealing with the near vision below the distance-portion area. Further, the progressive-power lens has a progressive band with the refractivity varying continuously and an area called a “lateral portion” or a “peripheral portion” between the distance-portion area and the near-portion area. As described above, since the progressive-power lens has the refractivity different between the viewpoints on the lens, an amount of downward rolling of the eyes and an amount of lateral gaze of an individual become important when performing the lens design. Here, the amount of downward rolling of the eyes (the downward rolling length) denotes the vertical distance from the point on the lens through which the line of sight passes when the spectacle wearer is in the distance vision state in the natural state to the point on the lens through which the line of sight passes when the spectacle wearer is in the near vision state. Further, the amount of lateral gaze (the lateral gaze length) denotes the horizontal distance from the point on the lens through which the line of sight passes when the spectacle wearer is in the distance vision state to the point on the lens through which the line of sight passes when the spectacle wearer is in the lateral gaze state.
When performing spectacle adjustment on a spectacle wearer, engineering fitting for adapting the spectacle information (optometry information, frame information, spectacle lens information) to the individual (e.g., the figure and the size of the face, the thickness of the neck, the posture, the relative positions and the shapes of the nose, the ear, and the eyes) is performed. Further, in the case of the progressive-power lens, there are performed measurement of the amount of downward rolling of the eyes and the amount of lateral gaze, and optical fitting for performing fitting to the individual purpose of use (e.g., stressing distance-near vision, stressing intermediate-near vision, stressing near-near vision, full-time use, part-time use, static use, and dynamic use) besides the engineering fitting.
In the past, there has been proposed a system for supplying a pair of spectacles based on the spectacle wearing parameters obtained by such fitting (e.g., WO 2005/092173 (Document 1)).
According to Document 1, the spectacle wearing parameters measured by the spectacle wearing parameter measurement device are transmitted from the ordering side computer to the manufacturing side computer, and the manufacturing side computer performs the optical design based on the spectacle wearing parameter thus received, and manufactures the spectacle lenses based on the design values.
However, in Document 1, the spectacle wearing parameters necessary for spectacle adjustment are limited to the distance vision pupillary distance, the near vision pupillary distance: the distance vision spectacle wearing distance, the near vision spectacle wearing distance, the frame wearing angle, the eyeball convolution angle, and the near vision object distance, and the amount of downward rolling of the eyes and the amount of lateral gaze necessary for the optical design of the progressive-power lens are not included. Therefore, it is difficult for the system described in Document 1 to design the spectacle lenses the most suitable for the spectacle wearer using the progressive-power lenses.